Bishop, Arthur
Arthur Bishop was the financial backer and primary interest of the Nyystrom Institute. His primary concern is to ensure that any discoveries made by the institute are kept out of Imperial hands. History Early Life Arthur Bishop was born into the Bishop family. Due to his family's investments in such Galactic companies such as Interstellar Collections Limited, Czerka Arms, and Arakyd Industries, Arthur lived in the lap of luxury throughout his childhood. A bright and well-mannered boy, Arthur took advantage of the many tutor droids and live tutors his parents provided for him, showing a zeal for history and science. The biggest inspiration in Arthur's life was the return of his uncle, Jath Bishop. Jath had been accepted as a Jedi initiate during infancy and had had no contact with any of Arthur's family until he obtained knighthood. Jath saw Arthur's thirst for knowledge and assisted in helping the young boy fulfill his desire for information. Although it was frowned upon my Jath's former master, Arthur was allowed to go with Jath on some of Jath's more routine duties. This fostered a deep respect and devotion towards the Jedi within Arthur. Arthur would dream of becoming a Jedi Knight, partially so he could read all the texts in the Jedi archives. He knew, however, he did not have the connection to the Force needed for such a pursuit. Throughout his time pursuing his education, Arthur routinely kept in contact with his uncle. Inheriting the Family Estate At the age of 23, Arthur lost his parents to an accident while they were traveling back to Coruscant from a vacation. The official report said that their private vessel had collided with a rogue meteor, but Arthur would find out otherwise years later. Still, being an only child and of legal age, Arthur inherited all assets that his family had held. Later Life Arthur held on to the belief that his uncle had not betrayed the Republic, as all reports had stated at the close of the Clone Wars. He also held onto the belief that his uncle was not killed and had gone into hiding. Just prior to his 29th birthday, Jath paid a covert visit to Arthur, primarily to explain to the young man that the Empire had framed the Jedi and that the Sith had returned to the galaxy. Jath then disappeared, never to contact Arthur again. Arthur presumed that Jedi Hunters had finally caught Jath. Disillusion with the Empire Arthur's attitude towards the Empire began to shift substantially after his uncles disappearance. Not only did he feel as if various Imperial agencies might be watching him closely due to his relationship with his uncle, but he also found out that his parents were killed by Clone Troopers when they attempted to assist Jath's former master in his escape from Order 66. Arthur began to turn some of his fortune towards intelligence gathering and secret research against the Empire. Being painstakingly patient, Arthur slowly began to uncover enough evidence and make enough contacts within the fledgling Alliance to Restore the Republic that he learned the truth of what had transpired. His initial contact within the inner circles and the Imperial Senate early on was Bail Organa, who would introduce him to the beautiful secret rebel operative, Yasmina. Arthur used Yasmina from time to time, brokering intelligence from her, but still kept his distance from the Alliance. While he saw the Rebel cause as being noble, he felt that he needed to be selfish and take care of his own agenda first. It was also this time that Arthur found a refuge by the name of Magnus Tarkand, who was harboring a young girl for an old friend. Arthur took Magnus and the girl in for a time, which benefited Arthur in discovering knowledge of the Jinsai. Magnus and Arthur spent many nights talking about the old ways and where the galaxy stood with the Empire in power now. Magnus inspired Arthur, driving him to find out more and try to save as much as he could from the days prior to the Empire. When Magnus and the young Arina left Arthur's care, he promised Magnus that the Jinsai and the Jedi would not be forgotten. His oath was to attempt to preserve as much as he could, for as long as he could. Arthur's Personal Rebellion Turning to one man that he knew he could trust, Arthur sought out Lucius Fox, the head of a new Development firm that Arthur had helped start with financial backing. With Lucius' help, Arthur had experimental equipment funneled to him, which would allow him to begin what he termed as "Arthur's Rebellion." Arthur planned to start heisting priceless artifacts and art out from under the Empire's grasp. His first two "jobs" were successful, but escaping authorities resulted in very close calls. He decided to employ extra help at that time. Hiring on 4 mercenaries, initially as bodyguards, Arthur began to ply the black markets and the criminal world in order to seize some of his acquisitions. It was also during this time that Arthur discovered that he had two Mistryl Shadow Guards in his employ, Sersi and Jahryssa. His closest bodyguard, Jacen Tybalt, helped ensure that the two ladies' secret would remain a secret. Tybalt became a frontman for Arthur as they began buying and selling on seedier markets, ensuring that the right artifacts and information found was safeguarded. It was also during this time that Tybalt suggested that Arthur begin a search for lost worlds where they might find these "acquisitions." Nyystrom Institute When the budding scientist/archaeologist Kendal Nyystrom began soliciting individuals to help fund her research, Arthur took interest. Within a year of slowly help Nyystrom with some minor funding and secret observation, Arthur was ready to propose his idea to a like-minded Nyystrom. Together, Nyystrom and Arthur founded the Nyystrom Institute with dual campuses on Rotex and Torellia. The cover of the institute was one of purely scientific grounds to help the Empire with any discoveries they might make. The true purpose of the institute was to help ensure that the Empire was never able to completely erase the truth of the past. Appearance and Personality While still High Society, Arthur is a sympathetic man with manners and morals. Arthur knows that in one swift move, history could forget that the Jedi and their kindred forever. For his family's sake, he is driven to ensure that never happens. His fortune and considerable investments put Arthur in a position where he wants for not. His honesty and passion also command a deep sense of loyalty. If Arthur were of the mind to, he could begin a criminal empire to rival some of the other pivotal crime lords of the galaxy. Instead, he chooses to use his power, fortune, and influence to try and better the culture of the galaxy as a whole. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial Aristocrat/Rebel Sympathizer DEXTERITY 2D+2 Archaic Guns 6D+1, Blaster 6D+2, Firearms 4D, Dodge 6D+2, Running 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+1 Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 7D, Business 7D+1, Languages 6D+2, Cultures 6D+1, (s)Languages: Huttese 7D+2, Law Enforcement 5D+2, Planetary Systems 6D, (s)Scholar: Arcane Technology 6D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 7D, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 5D+1, (s)Scholar: Pre-Republic History 6D+2, Streetwise 6D, Value 8D+2, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 6D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D+2, Sensors 6D+1, Space Transports 6D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 6D+2, Command 7D, Con 6D+2, Gambling 7D, Persuasion 6D, Search 7D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 7D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 7D, First Aid 4D+2 Force Points: 2 Character Points: 25 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Modified SoroSuub Luxury 3000 Yacht "The Arch Bishop", Modified Mersonn Q2 Holdout Blaster (3D+2), Comlink, Datapad, Wardrobe, Custom Chronometer, Macrobinoculars, Personal Computer (5D/10D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters